Laser guns and floating tears (whumpangst)
by Izzyfiredragon
Summary: Team Voltron's comms are down, and that will lead to a fatal mistake for some of the team.


p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A simple mission, fly in, form Voltron, blow stuff up, fly out. It'd be fine. The words felt dry in Shiro's mouth, and he could feel his heart in pounding in his chest. But it would be an easy task./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em Right? Breath in, breath out. I am calm. I am calm./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" He repeated the phrase in his head over and over again, but this time it didn't work. Hunk had taught him that phrase one sleepless night, after a panic attack./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Shiro grasped the driving handles on his lion, wishing it to give him strength. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThis feels so wrong./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" When he started moving, the other would too. The voice channel had been cracked by the Galra, so now they had to guess their instructions. It didn't help his courage that they couldn't even communicate./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em You're leading them to early graves. They're all gonna die and it'll be your fault. You've made an army of kids and now you're going to get them killed./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" He took a deep breath and pushed the handles in, making the lion dive headfirst towards the Galra battleship they'd been circling. As his lion darted forwards, he could see the others on the edge of his vision./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Green. Red. Blue. Yellow. Black./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" emThe colour of the void./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" It was a normal looking ship, but it couldn't be could it, because as soon as it was mentioned he'd heard Allura gasp. She'd tried to cover it up, but it'd been there. Normally he'd be fine with this. Voltron, blasting off into the great unknown, to save the galaxy. It felt so grand when you said it like that./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em And so stupid./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"But something was wrong here. He was so used to the outline of these ships from their months of combat that he could spot it. The cannon was slightly bigger, sleek and curved. He'd never seen this type of gun before./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em You're going to die./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" He tried to pull the black lion away from the ship, but he'd gathered too much momentum to stop fully, instead flinging himself to the side. Even if he could get out of the way, he couldn't tell the others. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThey're going to die. /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They hadn't noticed the cannon. The four other lions darted into attack positions., ready to form Voltron. The enemy ship thrummed as it charged its cannon. The four others didn't move. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emThey're trying to form Voltron. They don't know you've moved. You have to get back in there and protect them, you useless fool. They're practically your kids and they're gonna die./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" He tried. He really did. But he couldn't make it in time to protect them. He wasn't ready. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The laser flickered in the cannon, then threw itself forwards. It was a brilliant thing, sparks of purple flying into formation. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With an almighty screech, it headed for the three paladins flying in tight formation. He felt something in his chest, a vibration in his lion. Things blurred out…/p 


End file.
